Apuesta
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: !Dia del sasunaru!, un dia aburrido puere ser un buen pretexto para jugar a algo y mas cuando se tiene una apuesta, auque al final talvez Naru se arrepienta un poco de haber echo aquella promersa


_**Nota: la serie no es mía**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, one-shot**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>apuestas"<strong>_

Aburrido...esa era la palabra que Naruto buscaba para el día de hoy, para su mala suerte afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y para la mala suerte de Sasuke el rubio había quedado atrapado en su casa debido al diluvio, así es el Uchiha había regresado por voluntad propia a Konoha, claro que si por voluntad propia era ser noqueado por tu mejor amigo y ser llevado a rastras a aquel lugar.

—Esto es aburrido, ttebayo—se quejo milésima vez Naruto

—deja de repetirlo mismo a cara rato, dobe—mascullo molesto el azabache

—Teme—

El azabache solo hizo caso omiso al insulto, solo seguía pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, aunque en realidad veía los pucheros que hacia el rubio, le parecían bastantes tiernos, no creía poder resistirse y en ese mismo instante amarrar al rubito a su cama y violarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

—oye, Sasuke-teme—le llamo al mencionado sacándolo de sus pervertidos pensamientos—juguemos a algo—

—mph, no—contesto el Uchiha

—anda, ¿y si apostamos algo?—le pregunto malicioso

—...—

—El que gane, podrá hacer lo que quiera con el perdedor sin que este se resista—al parecer Naruto no sabía que técnicamente le decía a Sasuke: si ganas me entregare a ti sin protestar

—de acuerdo, dobe—

—_jejeje prepárate teme, te voy a vencer—_pensó Naru sacando un juego de cartas de dios sabe donde

—_mph, dobe. No sabes la que te espera—_pensó el azabache repartiendo las cartas

Y así las cartas fueron cayendo, ninguno de los dos daba inicios de querer perder la apuesta, hasta que los dos llegaron al momento crítico: el todo o nada.

—Prepárate para la derrota, teme—le advirtió divertido Naruto dejando ver un full

—Creo que será al revés dobe—dijo Sasuke dejando ver una flor imperial

El rubio no creyó lo que vio, había perdido, y como un buen perdedor no tuvo de otra que resignarse.

—Bien teme, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?—dijo un resignado Naru haciendo un tierno puchero

—bien dobe, que tal si...—el Uchiha le dijo al oído todo lo que quiera que hiciera

— ¡ESTAS LOCO NO HARE NADA DE ESO!—grito el oji-azul sonrojado

—una apuesta es una apuesta—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

—te odio—susurro este

(Veinte minutos después...)

—no puedo creer que haga esto—se dijo mientras su cara se ponía mas roja que un tomate, estaba vestido con una yukata blanca que le quedaba corta dejando ver su bronceadas y largas piernas y dejando ver parte de su pecho, unas orejitas de kitsune al igual que una esponjada cola, además de tener un moño naranja atado en su cabeza y una correa atada en su cuello con una cadena.

—te vez bien dobe—le dijo en un tono sensual el azabache que puso como un semáforo el pobre rubio

—bien ya page mi apuesta, me voy—el rubio estaba dispuesto ah irse pero Sasuke jalo la cadena impidiendo su escape

—O no, esto apenas empieza—el oji-negro tomo al rubio por la cintura llevándoselo contra su voluntad a su habitación

— ¡Espera...que haces...SUÉLTEME PERVERTIDO!—Naru trataba de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha y más cuando este agarre bajo hasta su trasero

¡clak! La puerta se cerro de un golpe, lo único que se lograba escuchar eran los interminable gritos de Naru hacían Sasuke

(Al día siguiente)

—ya van dos horas y Sasuke-kun ni el baka de Naruto ah llegado—se quejo una plasta rosa

—si te sigues quejando jamás tendrás pareja Sakura-fea—dijo un demasiado sonriente Sai a la pelirrosa

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Te matare!—chillo la fretuda correteando a Sai

— ¡YO!—saludo el Hatake con su ojito feliz

— ¡LLEGA TARDE!—chillo de nuevo la peli-teñida

Antes de que Kakashi pariera responder con unas de sus ya viejas escusas, una escena que jamás creyendo ver posa frente a ellos. Un Naruto con orejas y cola de Kitsune haciendo un puchero de enojó siendo cargado por un Sasuke que se veía con una cara de demasiada satisfacción.

—Maldito teme, por tu culpa no puedo caminar—dijo Naru con un sonrojo y volteando su cabeza hacia un lado

—no escuche que te quejadas ayer dobe—dijo Sasu con una sonrisa maliciosa

El Uchiha dejo al Uzumaki en el pasto con sumo cuidado y allí fue donde vieron lo que confirmaba sus sospechas, en la manga derecha de la chamarra del rubio estaba estampando el símbolo del clan Uchiha y valla que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Una Sakura muerta en el piso por el shock, un Sai riéndose como hiena mientras jugueteaba con las orejitas del rubio y un Kakashi molestando a Sasuke con sus preguntas.

Quién diría que aquel 23 de octubre terminaría así.

.

.

.

Al menos Naru supo como termino aquello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: kyaaa ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL SASUNARU! :D, aquí una pequeña aportación mía para este día y para quienes no saben porque el 23 de octubre es su día pues aquí esta:<strong>_

_**23 **_de julio – cumple Sasuke

10 de _**octubre **_– cumple Naruto

_**Haruto: esperemos recibir review.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
